


Мелкие проблемы походного быта

by Lios_Alfary



Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, First Aid, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Миккель ранен, и Сигрюн помогает ему с перевязкой, потому что — кому же ещё?
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Мелкие проблемы походного быта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/gifts).



> Для Квисти, на ключ "перевязывать раны".

— … выглядело жутко, и потом пришлось ампутировать ногу, до середины бедра! — жизнерадостный голос не вяжется с трагичностью рассказа. Миккель мог бы предположить, что история просто выдумана, но нет, он уже хорошо знает Сигрюн: ей лень выдумывать несуществующее. — И мы сделали ему деревянный протез. Крутой, знаешь, такой, как у пиратов. Йо-хо-хо!

— Надо было ему ещё и глаз выбить, для полного сходства с пиратами.

— А я предлагала! — Сигрюн смеется. Она как раз на мгновение прижимается, чтобы обмотать бинт вокруг торса и завести обратно за спину, и этот смех отдаётся обжигающей дрожью по телу. Миккель сцепляет зубы крепче. Ничего не помогает: ни рассказы Сигрюн, ни ноющая боль от криво стянутой раны, ни давление повязки — он уже наполовину возбужден и может надеяться только на достаточную мешковатость штанов, чтобы это скрыть. Чёртов Тихий Мир и больше чем полгода воздержания, чёртова его уверенность, что он продержится и не сойдёт с ума, пока им командует валькирия с темпераментом ётуна-мускеля. Миккель прикрывает глаза, пытается представить себе огненную великаншу из мифов, но у неё внезапно оказывается лицо Сигрюн, и фигура Сигрюн, и пламенеющий меч отлично гармонирует с рыжими кудрями. Миккель тянет воздух сквозь зубы.

— Терпи, здоровяк!

Давным-давно он завел себе правило, начертал на воображаемых скрижалях: “Никаких служебных романов, даже с норвежками. Особенно с норвежками!” Но Сигрюн за его спиной, упирается для устойчивости коленом в ящик, на котором он сидит, прижимается бедром и грудью, ловко расправляет пальцами ткань, отстраняется, чтобы с силой натянуть бинт и через секунду-две вновь прижаться… Миккель пытается отвлечься и расправить плечи. Его скрижали идут трещинами.

Надо было пацанов просить о перевязке, корит он себя.

— Им бы силёнок не хватило! — хохочет Сигрюн, и Миккель запоздало понимает, что пробурчал это вслух. — А Эмилю пришлось бы искать табуретку, чтобы до тебя нормально дотянуться. Так что… ты бы никак не смог избежать моей заботы! — Она закрепляет концы бинта и неожиданно легко толкает его кулаком в плечо. Обходит вокруг, оценивая выполненную работу.

Миккель открывает глаза, приподнимает голову. Задний фон — пятна света и тени на зелёной листве, а прямо перед ним черная водолазка обтягивает высокую грудь. Миккель сглатывает. Предпочел бы он сейчас видеть ещё хуже? Да ни за что!

Он улыбается. Сигрюн наклоняет к нему лицо, близко-близко. У неё на носу россыпь веснушек, и переносица чуть облезла. Нужно будет разыскать для неё крем, думает Миккель. Сигрюн хмурится. Вокруг глаз собирается паутинка морщинок.

— Будет тебе урок, — сурово говорит Сигрюн. — Не подставляться. Задача малых прикрывать тебя, они тут боевики, а не наоборот. Эмиль бы увернулся.

Миккель хмыкает. Монстр готовился снести мальчишке голову, и Миккель не придумал ничего лучшего, чем ринуться наперерез удару. Может и зря, но что-то ему подсказывает: если бы тварь успела раньше него, Сигрюн была бы расстроена гораздо сильнее.

Но сейчас у него нет желания спорить и напоминать о прошлых потерях.

— А твоя задача — выполнять мои распоряжения. Чётко. Не отвлекаясь. Ясно? Я хочу, чтобы мы все вернулись отсюда живыми.

Он неопределенно кивает. Сигрюн выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди. Миккель некстати вспоминает, что в Рейкьявике она купила себе платье с вышивкой и декольте, “для походов в действительно дорогие рестораны”, но ни разу не надела. Когда они решат все семейно-финские проблемы и вернутся в цивилизацию, он просто обязан проследить за исправлением ситуации. Даже если для этого понадобится и ему покупать какой-нибудь нелепо дорогой костюм.

Видение довольно улыбающейся Сигрюн в платье на секунду заслоняет её же реальную, строгую и немного усталую. Выражение лица, когда он смотрит так, снизу вверх, смазывается в бликах и тенях. И грудь, надо признать, отвлекает. Очень.

— Я всё ещё в твоём списке бунтовщиков?

— На первой позиции!

Миккель подозревает, что это всё ещё список из одного пункта. 

— Это мне даже льстит, — примиряюще говорит он. — Я всё понял.

Он опирается на кулак, будто собирается встать на ноги, и Сигрюн тут же с возмущением давит ему ладонями на плечи, усаживая обратно. Миккелю ужасно хочется обнять её за талию, поэтому он вцепляется руками в крышку ящика, просто на всякий случай.

— Ты чего это удумал? — рявкает Сигрюн. — А ну отдыхай!

— Да? — Миккель для порядка щурится, а потом соглашается: — Ладно. Но тебе не кажется, что пора проверить, как пацаны справляются с готовкой? Ты оставила юного пиромана наедине с огнём?

Сигрюн надменно хмыкает, затем всё же принюхивается и с воплем:

— Эми-иль! — несется к костру. Там, конечно же, начинается лишняя неразбериха и выяснения, кто виноват; часть каши неизбежно пригорает, а часть — выплёскивается на землю, но Миккель не чувствует себя виноватым. Потому что теперь он действительно может подняться без свидетелей и отойти подальше от лагеря, чтобы отлить и передёрнуть по-быстрому. 

Чёртова рана всё-таки ноет от каждого движения, и он пробирается медленно, как придавленный булыжником тролль, а нужные заросли оказываются дальше, чем казались на первый взгляд. Но зато он сможет спокойнее дожить до вечера, а там и до утра, не отвлекаясь на лишние мысли.

Ну, он надеется, что так и будет.

Хотя бы до того момента, когда бинты придётся менять.


End file.
